


Building the Table

by rileywrites



Series: Bridge, Tower, Table [3]
Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Blue's training, Canon Typical Violence, Found Family, Multi, introduction of Lancelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileywrites/pseuds/rileywrites
Summary: "That is a terrible idea." Arthur pauses, turns. "Tell me, Blue, why is force not the answer?"Blue flushes, brow furrowing. "Because… for one, you aren't Vortigern. You don't rule by fear, you rule by respect. And for another, it would be a waste of resources. There are hungry, vulnerable people who need the protection and supplies."Arthur grins. "Exactly. See, gentlemen, Blue understands. We can fight wars outside our borders all we want, but I will not fight Englishmen unless it is the last possible option. Not when my people need the resources more. Diplomacy, people. I need more options."





	Building the Table

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Two years after Arthur pulls the sword from the stone. Blue is twelve.

Arthur's Rule, Year Two 

...

There is someone in the shadows, tucked in the corner of Arthur's bedchamber.

"I wasn't sure you'd come back." Arthur strips off his shirt, sheds his trousers. "I thought maybe this time you were gone for good."

"I am never gone for good. You need me too much." The Mage hangs her cloak on a hook and unties her hair. "Am I wrong?"

"I'll always need you." Arthur crawls into bed, enjoying the sumptuous fabric against his skin. "Come to bed. Or are you joining the girls tonight after we talk?"

"I can see them in the morning. I've already been to see Kay." She pulls off her blouse, undoes her breastband, and steps out of her traveling trousers. "I'm going to borrow a shirt."

"Borrow, take, whichever. I've got plenty to spare." Arthur sprawls out, watching her as she moves through his chamber like it's her own.

(It's basically hers at this point anyway.)

She slides into bed beside him, all pointy edges and soft womanly curves wrapped in fine linen. Arthur wraps his arm around her.

"I'm glad you always come back," Arthur murmurs. "Camelot isn't the same without you."

"I know." She smiles, softer than her usual. Then, quietly, "I've found you a wife."

"Oh, have you?" Arthur's eyebrows are edging closer to his hairline.

"You'll like her, Arthur. She's beautiful, intelligent, of the right family, and open to the idea of your inner circle here at court." Her smile grows. "Really, the loveliest woman I've met in a while."

"You've bedded her, haven't you?" Arthur kisses her hair. "I'm sure she's wonderful. What's her name?"

"Guinevere." The Mage tilts her face up for a kiss, willingly given. "She would make a wonderful queen, and I think you will come to appreciate her."

"I would rather marry someone you chose than someone the barons want me to marry." Arthur kisses her again. "Have Bedivere invite her to court, along with any entourage she wishes to bring. I want to meet this woman who has my Mage so enamoured."

There's a knock at the door to the servant's passage, two long and two short.

"Come in, Blue."

Blue opens the door with a sleepy, sheepish smile. He looks so fucking young in his nightshirt, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"The nightmares, boss, I can't…"

The Mage holds her side of the blankets aloft. "Come to bed, little one. We will keep you safe."

Blue doesn't hesitate, climbing into Arthur's bed and settling alongside the Mage with a content sigh.

"M'glad you're home," he whispers, laying his head on her shoulder.

"As am I, little one." She settles the covers over him and pulls Arthur in closer. "I have my boys to keep me warm."

Arthur throws his arm around both of them, his hand resting on Blue's back. He'd fight all of Europe to keep them safe.

"Sleep." The Mage runs her fingers through their hair, crooning something Arthur doesn't recognize. "Sleep."

Arthur sleeps.

…

"Has no one in this castle heard of being on time?" Bill gripes, looking around the room at empty seats.

"You were late two days ago, Goosefat. Don't throw stones." Bedivere smiles, the portrait of a saint.

The last few people file into the throne room, settling into the usual spots around the table and on couches around the edges.

Blue comes sliding in at the last minute, boots scuffing against the floor as he settles at Arthur's side.

"Careful there, Blue-boy. I don't want to make you scrub the floor again." Arthur cuffs his arm. "Settle."

"Yes, boss." Blue eyes the empty chair to Arthur's right for the thousandth time, but he doesn't dare try and sit. "Won't happen again, boss."

"Good." Arthur turns his attention back to the room. "Now, we must discuss the campaign against the rogue barons..."

Bors launches into his latest reports from his spies, enumerating the weak points in the strongholds of the barons who refuse to submit to Arthur's rule.

"I still say we just march on them and force them to concede," Lamorak argues, supported by Percy and Wet Stick. "We have the manpower and the people's support."

"That is a terrible idea." Arthur pauses, turns. "Tell me, Blue, why is force not the answer?"

Blue flushes, brow furrowing. "Because… for one, you aren't Vortigern. You don't rule by fear, you rule by respect. And for another, it would be a waste of resources. There are hungry, vulnerable people who need the protection and supplies."

Arthur grins. "Exactly. See, gentlemen, Blue understands. We can fight wars outside our borders all we want, but I will not fight Englishmen unless it is the last possible option. Not when my people need the resources more. Diplomacy, people. I need more options."

The meeting resumes, nattering on through to dinner and long after. Blue wavers at Arthur's side, but he never leaves to sit along the edges of the room with the others.

Finally, Arthur dismisses the order, sending everyone off to drink and be merry elsewhere.

"Blue, stay."

"Did I do something wrong, boss?" Blue fidgets with his sleeves, the ties of his shirt. 

"No, of course not. You added valuable commentary to this nuthouse." Arthur squeezes his shoulder. "I'm proud of how you've learned so far. How are your lessons coming?"

"I'm getting better at Latin, and I'm almost fluent in French. Gaheris agreed to take me to Calais next time he goes, so I can practice. I can read both languages just as well as Percy can, and better than Bors." Blue grins. "George says I'm better at fighting now than you were at my age."

"I'm sure you are. You've been spending every afternoon with him for two years," Arthur says, laughing. "You feel you've grown lately? Have you been studying statecraft?"

"I have, with Bedivere when he has time. And the Mage is teaching me magic! Little things, healing potions and whatever, things that would help on campaign. Kay took me riding last week, and Coal didn't throw me once!"

Arthur smiles, stupidly fond. "I'm proud. I've heard good things from your tutors."

Blue eyes the chair to Arthur's right for a long moment before he speaks again.

"Boss, do you think… your Grace, do you think I could be ready?"

"You are not yet of age, and you are untested in battle," Arthur says firmly. "You are not ready to take a seat at the table. A few years from now, when you come of age, if you have proven yourself, the seat will be yours. Until then, it remains your father's." 

Blue nods, eyes misty. "Yes, boss. May I be dismissed, boss?"

"You may." Arthur watches him walk away, but he can't help but say, "Wait."

Blue stops, turns to look at him.

"I will be honored to have you by my side, Gawain. Never doubt that."

Blue bows. "Thank you, my king. Goodnight, Arthur."

…

Tristan is still laughing despite his grip on Angel's reins, and Arthur's sides hurt from laughing so hard. Percy looks up at them from the ground with a baleful glare, but the mud ruins the effect.

"Percy, man, I've seen Blue execute that jump without problem. What the fuck happened, mate?"

George comes riding up behind them, and his horse's hooves splash more mud onto poor Percy.

"Why are you on the ground?"

Percy flips them all off and hoists himself back onto the saddle. Wet Stick hands him the reins again, and George hands him a rag to clean his face.

"I'd like to remind all of you arseholes that it was my horse that spooked, not poor riding skills, that knocked me to the ground. You bastards are lucky I'm not hurt."

"We are," Arthur agrees. "Very lucky. And you're very lucky, because I think you can probably convince one of the girls to help you bathe."

Wet Stick grins. "They won't need convincing, boss."

"We have to be in Londinium by morning," Lamorak points out. "We need to keep moving."

"Keep your trousers on, Lamorak. We'll get there." Arthur urges Hengroen to a walk, and then to a canter. "We aren't that far out now."

"Last one to the castle has to bathe Percy's horse!" Tristan takes off, his horse rejoicing to finally run like he wants. 

"God damn you all, every one of you." Percy takes off, reminding them of Angel's true skill-- long, flat distances.

…

"Your highness, there is a knight at the gate who wishes to see you."

Arthur looks up from their plans. "Friend or foe?"

"He claims to be a friend. He won't give his name."

Bill's hand goes to the hilt of his sword, and Arthur nods to let the stranger in. Bedivere sits up straighter,  and Blue goes dead still with anticipation.

The doors open again, and the knight enters. A shock of dark hair, dark eyes, and deep olive skin show around the edges of his armor, and the memories come rushing back.

"Lancelot, you son of a bitch, you could have given your name at the bloody door." Arthur comes charging off the dais to embrace him. "No need for the drama, my friend." 

Lancelot returns the embrace, kissing each of Arthur's cheeks in turn. "It was worth it for the look on your face, my king. May I sit?"

"Come, sit. I'll introduce you to the new crew." Arthur takes his arm, leading him up to the others. "Bedivere, William, may I introduce Lancelot du Lac. Lancelot, Sir Bedivere and Sir William, two of my most trusted advisors as well as my fiercest men. And you know Blue, of course."

"Of course I know Blue." Lancelot holds his arms open, and Blue rushes in for a hug. "Though, I barely recognized you, you've grown so much."

"I've been training! I'm going to be a knight just as soon as Arthur decides I'm ready, and I've been working hard to make sure it's soon."

"Glad to hear it. I'm sure you're proud, Arthur."

"I couldn't be prouder." Arthur ruffles Blue's hair. "Let the man sit, Blue. He's come a long way, I'm sure."

Lancelot sits, and Blue pours him a mug of ale before Arthur even has to look at it.

"Thank you. I've come from Dover, so it hasn't been as bad as some journeys I've had lately. Lord Aldred gave me leave to come and officially pledge my loyalties to you as king. I wish to join the order, if you'll have me."

Bedivere looks unconvinced, and Bill even more so. Arthur does not blame them. After all, he's a friend from Arthur's harlot days.

"I cannot take you right off. The table is for men who have proven themselves, and while I know you, my friend, I have not seen you in battle or in diplomacy." Arthur softens. "You can stay, and go with us to Camelot in two weeks hence, and we shall see." 

"I am honored that you will consider me, my king." Lancelot bows slightly. "Thank you."

"Bedivere, have him train with the others tomorrow. Have George put him through his paces, and see how he does."

"Yes, my king." Bedivere eyes Lancelot. "George will know what to do with him, I'm sure."

"For now, we'll find you quarters, and you can tell us what you've been doing since I saw you last. How is Lord Aldred?"

"He is well, my king, and he sends his regards-- along with several things for your table, coming behind me in a wagon. I traveled too quickly for them to keep up. And as for what I've been doing…"

Arthur listens intently, seeking any hint of a sign that Lancelot will be anything other than a perfect addition to the order.

(He doubts that he'll find it.)

…

It takes an idiot to try and attack Camelot.

There are the bodies of a hundred idiots strewn about the field outside, and several of Arthur's men have been injured in the process.

He supervises the capture of the survivors, and then the gathering of the bodies-- friend and foe.

Arthur only lost three guards, but he feels each loss like a blow to his heart.

When he finally returns to the castle proper, he's almost too exhausted to dismount. His hand has been gripping Excalibur for so long that releasing it burns.

It's Lily who finds him slumped against the wall, a mere hundred yards from his chambers. She calls for a guard to help him stand, and they get him to his room and onto a stool by the bath. Lily unbuckles his armor, ignoring his protestations as easily as ever.

"Hush, Arthur. You protected the castle, so now let me take care of you." She sets each piece aside to be cleaned. "Lamorak told me how you blocked a blind-side attack from hurting him."

"The coward didn't even want to face him head on," Arthur says, eyes sliding closed. "I had to help."

"I know, and I'm proud of you. Kay said she hasn't seen you like this since that first battle after your coronation."

"There hasn't been an attack on Camelot since then. I fight best for the people I love."

Finally, Lily gets him undressed and urges him into the tub. She lets him soak for a moment before insisting she wash his hair.

"I'm glad you brought everyone back safely. I don't know… I don't know what we would have done, Arthur. Not with…" Lily takes a deep breath. "Not with a baby on the way."

Arthur finds the energy to turn and look at her. "Your baby?"

"My baby." Lily lays a soapy hand on her stomach. "Lamorak's baby."

"I'm so happy for you two." Arthur leans back again, still smiling like a fool. "Our first Round Table baby, and so soon after your wedding."

"We weren't sure if I could, but I can. And the Mage is making me potions to help the baby grow, and… I'm just so happy, Arthur."

"I'm happy for you." Arthur closes his eyes, enjoying her fingertips along his scalp.

_"I've found you a wife."_

Maybe Arthur should encourage the Mage to bring Guinevere to court sooner than later.

Once Lily dubs him clean enough, Arthur dries off and dresses in a nightshirt and the softest wool trousers Lily can dig out of his wardrobe. He's going to hold court like this if he must, because his entire body aches from exhaustion.

Helena comes in with a shaken Blue, his skin pale as ice.

"See, Blue? Arthur is fine. He's fine."

Blue goes straight into Arthur's arms, sobbing like the child they all forget he is.

"He's dead. He's dead, Arthur, I killed him. He was going to hurt Rubio, and I couldn't-- Arthur, I killed him."

Arthur holds him tightly, finding a third wind in the face of his son's pain.

(His son. It's not the first time he's thought of him as such, but it's still jarring to consider.)

"He's dead. I killed him. He's dead."

Arthur holds him closer, murmuring sweet nonsense as he lets Blue cry.

"Is Rubio alive?" he finally asks, despite knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Blue sniffles, refusing to look up. "He is."

"Then you did what you had to do. Sometimes hard decisions have to be made for those we love."

_Back lack, staring at them with all the love in the world, winking once before yelling "take the boy."_

"And it never gets easier to kill. Not if you're going to remain human. But you won't feel like this every time, I promise."

Lancelot appears at the door, still bloodied from battle. Lily and Helena both tut at him for it, but he just falls to his knees by the bed.

"I saw you, Blue. I am so proud of you." Lancelot holds a hand out, and Blue takes it. "Arthur, we've secured every gate three times over, and sent scouts to check for any stragglers. Camelot is safe."

"Camelot is safe."

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all let me know if I need more tags, or better ones. Thanks for reading!


End file.
